Apocalypse
by Moulicors
Summary: Un monde dévasté par un virus inconnu, Maitre Panda se réveille pendant cette apocalypse, trouvera-t-il quelqu'un de fiable pour l'aider à survivre ?


_Hey !_

 _Cette fanfiction est un pur WTF, un mélange entre The Walking Dead et SLG uwu. Bwef si Mathieu Sommet voit cette fanfic' et qu'il demande de la retirer je la retirerais (avec un peu de regrets quand même ^ ). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à part mes OC's, je ne sais pas encore si je vais en faire apparaitre dans ma fanfic' :33)._

 _Merci de ne pas plagier la fic', je prends du temps à l'écrire respectez mon travail, merci ^w^_

 _Je réponds à toutes vos reviews et sachez que c'est ma première fanfic' :33. Voilà, voilà bonne lecture :D !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Dévastation**

La mort, voilà ce qu'attendait Maitre Panda, la douce brise de la mort, glacial et sans vie. Au lieu de ça, il sentit quelque chose de mou. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, ses bras étaient allongés le long de son corps. Sa respiration était régulière et calme. Il se releva brusquement mais retomba aussitôt, la douleur était intense. Panda grognassa.

« Putain… »

Il se surprit en entendant sa voix, elle n'était pas comme avant, elle était éraillée. Maitre Panda tenta une nouvelle fois de se redresser mais avec plus de douceur. Il posa sa tête contre le mur, un mur blanc taché de moisissures. Il balaya son regard sur la pièce dans laquelle il s'était réveillé. Tout était blanc, les draps, les murs, le plafond même les meubles. Un hôpital, pensa-t-il, mais que faisait-il dans un hôpital ? Il essaya de se souvenir, en vain, sa tête le faisait trop souffrir. L'homme amnésique enleva les draps qui le recouvraient, d'un revers de la main. Il posa doucement les pieds sur le sol glacial de la chambre blanche. Frissonnant, il alla ouvrir la porte et ce qu'il y vit le glaça encore plus. Le couloir était dévasté, des traces de sang sec se dessinaient sur les murs, quelques cadavres étaient empilés au fond du couloir dévasté. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, son instinct animal prenait le dessus et il sortit de sa chambre. Il marcha lentement contemplant avec stupeur chaque détail qui lui était donné. Une petite lumière verte attira son attention 'Sortie d'urgence'. Il sourit peut être qu'à l'extérieur le monde sera plus beau ? Certes il n'y croyait pas mais cette pensée était là pour la rassurer. Maitre Panda marcha d'abord rapidement puis il se mit à courir jusqu'à la porte 'Sortie d'urgence'. Il la défonça d'un coup de pied –pas très solide ces machins là-. La lumière l'aveugla, il mit sa main sur son front en guise de visière et commença à voir le nouvel environnement. Il sourit de bonheur, la chaleur du soleil le réchauffa rapidement, mais ce sourire fut de courte durée. Dehors des morts étaient étalés, enveloppés dans des sortes de draps blanc sales. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et descendit les marches pour aller 'explorer' dehors.

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? »

Sa voix était redevenue normal. Des pas lents vinrent le couper dans sa stupeur. Je ne suis pas tous seule ? Un grognement rauque s'en suivit. Il sourit, il y avait quelqu'un de vivant ! Panda se rapprocha de la source du bruit lentement –on ne sait jamais-. Il échappa un cri d'horreur face à la source de bruit. C'était un humain…mais pas exactement comme il s'attendait. 'L'humain' en question avait la mâchoire contaminée et des yeux atrocement blancs, sans vie. L'humain en décomposition regardait Maitre Panda avec envie et avançait maintenant d'un pas rapide vers lui. Panda hurla et commença à courir comme il put, le zombie le rattrapait à une vitesse fulgurante. Ses pieds commençait à le bruler et son souffle devint court, quelques perles de sueur commençait à s'égoutter sur son visage effrayé. Il sentait le souffle saccadé du zombie sur son dos et cela lui mit une dose d'adrénaline, il venait de se réveiller ! Il n'allait pas se rendormir de sitôt ! Ses pieds commencèrent à saigner et son cœur battait comme pas possible. Il fallait trouvait une cachette.

« Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps ! »

Il bondit pour essayer de distancer le zombie mais son pied se tordit brusquement. Il cria et le zombie fondit sur lui, il se débattit criant de rage et de dégoût.

« Lâche-moi putain ! », des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage.

Il renifla et donna des coups de pieds, le zombie essayant de le mordre le brun redoubla d'efforts pour le repousser. Hurlant et pleurant avec l'énergie du désespoir, Panda donna un ultime coup de pied qui envoya valser le mort-vivant à deux mètres de lui. Il se releva, son éternel kigurumi taché. N'ayant plus la force de se débattre le brun cessa toute résistance attendant la mort, celle qui mettra fin à son cauchemar. L'homme en décomposition se releva et se rua sa proie, Maitre Panda ferma les yeux une dernière fois, inspirant un grand coup.

Le coup de feu retentit, le brun ouvrit les yeux et vit la balle traversait la tête de son ancien 'prédateur'. Le sang jaillit et tacha le visage de Maitre Panda et son kigurumi anciennement blanc. Le mort-vivant tomba sur la victime. Une masse noire vint enlever le corps, maintenant définitivement mort, du zombie d'un coup de pied. Maitre Panda ouvrit grands les yeux, son sauveur était muni d'une paire de lunette aux verres noirs et d'une cigarette entamée dans une main, vêtu entièrement d'un costard noir Panda dut admettre qu'il était plutôt beau gosse.

« Pas trop de bobos gamin ? » Sa voix était grave et caverneuse, une pointe d'ironie vint agacer le Maitre.

« Non, ça va » Panda grommela, il était toujours par terre.

L'homme en noir tendit une main à l'homme en costume celui-ci la prit. Le sauveur l'attira contre lui l'enlaçant d'une main, un sourire carnassier sur son visage. Maitre Panda rougit et se dégagea brusquement de cette étreinte forcée.

« Non mais ça va pas ! »

« C'est ma récompense gamin…je t'ai sauvé la vie et cela a un prix » Il rigola.

« Le prix ? J'aurais préféré crever alors ! »

Il rit de plus belle cela agaça le Maitre encore plus. Celui-ci grommela.

« Et c'est quoi ton nom boule de poils ? »

L'homme en kigurumi vit rouge, cria et essaya de frapper l'homme au costard au ventre, mais celui-ci ayant prévu le coup lui tordit le bras derrière le dos.

« Patron, ravi de faire ta connaissance moi aussi. » Il avait susurré ces mots à l'oreille du Maitre.

D'autres grognements vinrent perturber le petit jeu du Patron. Celui-ci releva la tête et vit une horde de morts-vivants en train de courir vers eux. Il relâcha le bras du panda.

« La détonation de mon flingue a attiré ces crevards… tu sais te servir d'un flingue peluche ? »

A la vue de son nouveau surnom il grommela mais garda son sang-froid.

« Je sais les bases oui »

« Tant mieux…parce que tu vas devoir t'en servir, et pas qu'un peu »

La Patron tendit au Maitre un 9mm, celui-ci le prit sans hésiter, il avait retrouvé son sang-froid et dans ses yeux brûlait une soif nouvelle : la soif de survivre.


End file.
